Curiosidad
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Dégel no sabía ni por qué se molestaba en contestar las dudas de su compañero ni por qué le seguía la corriente, pero Kardia no tenía ningún reparo de preguntar lo que se le ocurría: "¿Cómo se llamaba tu novia de Siberia?" Simple curiosidad infantil, que desataría algo que ninguno de los dos caballeros espera. ¿Qué tal lejos podían llegar? Kardia/Dégel.


¡Al fin pude subir esto! He tenido días complicados, pero terminar de escribir un fanfic suele ponerme de buen humor. Este lo tenía casi listo hace varias semanas. Se me ocurrió al ver un doujinshi por ahí en internet y releyendo algunas partes del manga de Lost Canvas. La forma de hacerlo fue distinta a la que acostumbro, pero no creo que se note. Es algo bastante tonto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre, yo informo que esto es hecho con temática gay, Kardia x Dégel. Quien no esté de acuerdo lo invito a que se retire.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Kurumada, Teshirogi, etc.

* * *

Kardia siempre tenía sueños raros. En especial cuando sufría de esas malditas e incontrolables fiebres. Nunca se trataban de imágenes concretas o nítidas y al despertar no recordaba ninguna. Lo que sí llegaba a recordar era la sensación desagradable que le daban sus pesadillas. Soledad, desamparo, desesperación. Todo eso junto, mezclado en un gran remolino, turbulento y confuso, donde parecía ahogarse inevitablemente. Claro está que después de eso venía la calma, el descanso real. Eso sólo indicaba que la fiebre había pasado.

Dominar su cuerpo a veces parecía una tarea casi imposible, aunque ya no perdía el control tan fácilmente como en el pasado. Su corazón palpitaba aún, ansioso por querer seguir adelante y obtener más. Sin embargo, seguía siendo complicado mantener la estabilidad de su cuerpo. Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que entrenaba y algún tiempo desde que ascendió a Santo Dorado del Santuario Athena; pero seguía teniendo dificultades con su técnica. Recibía consejos de varios lugares, el Patriarca u otros caballeros, pero Kardia no estaba verdaderamente interesado en escucharlos, aunque sabía que éstos sólo querían su bienestar. A Kardia no le interesaba eso en lo más mínimo. Él quería dominar de una vez su técnica y una emoción sin precedentes le recorría el cuerpo cuando su corazón ardía.

Un poder descomunal lo recorría y él no podía dejar de contemplar la idea de desplegarlo, incendiarse a sí mismo y todo a su alrededor entre sus emociones desbordantes. Paciencia, era lo que el Sage siempre le repetía que debía tener. El viejo decía que aún era muy joven y poco experimentado como para pensar en batallas a muerte. Lo que el anciano Patriarca no entendía es que él ya tenía un pie en la tumba desde mucho antes de llegar al Santuario, así que todo eso le importaba poco y nada.

Con mucha dificultad, abrió los ojos. Kardia se sentía agotado y dolorido. Las fiebres arrasadoras siempre lo dejaban muy débil, de una forma inexplicable. Dormía durante horas antes de poder levantarse recuperado. Lo único que logró reconocer fue su cama, donde se encontraba acostado, y que el peso de la armadura de Escorpio lo había abandonado. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios y, antes de pensar en levantarse siquiera, una mano se acercó a su rostro.

—¿Dégel? —Le había costado enfocar la vista, pero no tenía dudas de que era él. La mano fría de su compañero le recorrió la frente y la cara, en lo que se sintió como una suave y reconfortante caricia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Aquella pregunta le retumbó en los oídos, la fiebre lo había dejado más atontado de lo normal.

—Supongo que bien —dijo y pestañó un par de veces, intentando abrir bien los ojos, aún no se despertaba completamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

—Deberías descansar un poco más —sugirió Dégel—. Ya es de noche.

—Todo el día durmiendo —murmuró, más para sí mismo, tratando de asimilar ese hecho y se fijó en su compañero, parado a un lado de la cama. Dégel siempre cuidaba de él en momentos así, desde hacía algún tiempo, y ya se había acostumbrado a él casi por completo. Su presencia fría aún le resultaba complicada de aceptar. Notó que Dégel tampoco llevaba su armadura, cosa que daba un ambiente más relajado a esa escena que compartían—. No quiero dormir más.

—Inténtalo, te hará bien —dijo luego de comprobar que su temperatura era estable.

Un bufido salió de los labios del escorpiano. No quería dormir, prefería perder el tiempo de cualquier otra forma. Ahora que ya se había despertado no iba a conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Quizá si le pedía a Dégel que le hablara de alguno de sus libros se aburriría tanto que acabaría dormido; pero el solo hecho de hablar con ese chico era un suplicio. Ya de por sí, no hablaba mucho, más de lo necesario y siempre estaba con esa cara seria, estoica, con ese aire de que nada lo podía llegar a afectar. A Kardia no le importaba cómo fuese o no su compañero, pero admitía que le parecía extraño.

Vio a Dégel caminar unos pasos alrededor de su cama y una duda le picó.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó y el caballero de Acuario se giró de nuevo a él.

—El Patriarca me pidió que le avise cuando mejores —explicó—. Tuviste una caída fuerte.

—El viejo es un exagerado —espetó Kardia y, con algo de dificultad, logró sentarse contra el respaldo de su cama. Se sentía adolorido aún—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya es tarde. Anda, quédate y háblame de algo. Al menos así lograré dormirme seguramente.

Dégel sintió la indirecta en sus palabras, le estaba diciendo que era aburrido, pero, si así era, le sonaba raro que le pidiera que se quedara a hablar. Habían mantenido unas cuantas conversaciones, cada vez más fluidas y hasta amenas en este par de años que llevaban juntos como compañeros, donde debía cuidar de su salud. Sin embargo, Kardia siempre le recalcaba que era aburrido y sus conversaciones lo hacían dormir, pero ahora era él mismo quien le pedía que se quede. No supo si era porque aún seguía mareado por la fiebre o porque realmente no se aburría tanto como decía.

—No estoy aquí para entretenerte, Kardia —formuló finalmente la respuesta. No le molestaba quedarse, pero tampoco cedería tan fácilmente.

—Sí, sí, orden del viejo Patriarca, ya sé —Rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio y Dégel frunció el ceño.

—Deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto.

—Y tú deberías reírte más —La confusión en el rostro del acuariano fue increíblemente notoria, pero no pudo refutar nada porque no lo dejó hablar—. Nos conocemos hace un tiempo ya y creo que puedo contar con la mano las veces que te vi sonreír, y me sobran dedos.

Dégel pensó en decir algo al respecto, pero no lo hizo, no tenía ganas. Tampoco se sentía en la obligación de darle alguna explicación a su compañero y además sabía que Kardia era un gran hablador. Sin embargo, se quedó pensando un momento en lo dicho por el otro. ¿Tanto lo había observado Kardia como para contar las veces que lo vio reírse desde que lo conocía? Eso era nuevo, el escorpiano podía ser atento y al menos concentrarse en algo, aunque fuera una cosa tan irrelevante.

Con un poco de pesar y dando un suspiro, Dégel volvió hacia él. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en los labios del santo de Escorpio mientras veía cómo su compañero tomaba asiento junto a él en el borde de la cama.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Fue lo primero que dijo Dégel, dejando que el otro piense. No había realmente algo puntual de lo que quisiera hablar.

Kardia pensó un momento, rememorando todo lo que sabía del otro, dadas las pocas veces que se dijeron cosas.

—No lo sé —mencionó—, cuéntame algo —pidió, pero no dejó que el otro le contestase—. Háblame sobre ese lugar horrible de donde vienes.

—¿Francia? —Dégel arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¡No! —Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de su compañero— El otro, ese donde hace frío.

—Ah, Siberia —dijo y Kardia asintió—. No es para nada horrible.

—Sí, ya sé que es hermoso, las estrellas y todo eso, pero cualquier lugar que tenga tanto hielo y nieve me suena horrible.

Alzó las cejas y, aunque no fuera lógico, no se sintió ofendido por ese comentario. Incluso le pareció graciosa la forma en la que Kardia se expresó, pero tampoco lo dejó en evidencia.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no había nada en específico que a Kardia le pudiera interesar de Siberia.

—No lo sé, lo que quieras contarme —Pensó una vez más en eso y se encontró satisfecho al verse más recuperado de la fiebre, tanto que ahora coordinaba las ideas mucho más rápido—. ¿Tan frío es allá? —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Pregunta más básica no había podido hacer, por supuesto. Aunque sólo era para empezar a conversar algo.

—Muy frío —contestó, pero al instante comenzó a divagar dentro de su mente y entre sus recuerdos del lugar donde entrenó. Sin que Karida se lo esperara, siguió hablando—. Tanto que quizá llegue a ser deprimente. Un frío que te atraviesa los pies como clavos y llena tu corazón con inmensas preocupaciones, que sólo incrementan al encontrarse con la profundidad de esos abismos de hielo y la escarcha que rodea todo con sus borde glaciares. Es completamente imposible describir de qué modo se viven los inviernos allá, rodeados de las gélidas heladas. Es una vida muy difícil, pero a la vez es un lugar maravilloso. Una parte del mundo que pocos son capaces de apreciar. El florecer de su vegetación única, la vivacidad de la población que habitan allí, las noches únicas y sus cielos iluminados. Conmueve y llena de ansias, alimentando el alma, incrementando el deseo de aventura naciendo en los jóvenes corazones.

Oyó hasta la última palabra que Dégel dijo y una extraña sensación le recorrió el pecho. La forma de relatar y exponer lo que pensaba fue increíble, tanto como para mantener a Kardia completamente atento. Sin embargo, no comprendía cómo un lugar podía causar sentimientos tan ambivalentes. Era demasiado raro para él.

—Suena algo extraño —dijo con franqueza y Dégel lo miró sin entenderlo—. Es que un lugar maravilloso y a la vez deprimente no tiene sentido, ¿cómo puede generar dos cosas que suenan tan contrarias?

—Es una descripción subjetiva —En el medio de su discurso, Dégel recordó que era con Kardia a quien se dirigía y cambió los términos que estaba por emplear. Tenía que ser simple, pero a veces se olvidaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba o esforzaba en explicar ese tipo de cosas, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso—. Quiero decir que a mí me parece así, maravilloso y con algunas cosas deprimentes, pero depende de la opinión de cada persona.

—Aun así no suena como un lugar que me gustaría visitar —aseguró—. Apenas soporto el frío que echas tú.

Dégel arqueó las cejas y admitió que sí, era verdad. Kardia siempre se sentía incómodo cuando usaba sus poderes con él, pero se había acostumbrado mucho en este tiempo.

—Te garantizo que allá no tendrías problemas de fiebres altas —mencionó, con un leve aire de broma, cosa que hizo a Kardia abrir los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Oye, es cierto! —Continuó con la broma—. Deberíamos mudar todo el Santuario para allá.

—No creo que el Patriarca lo considere —Dégel sonrió un poco por esa ocurrencia, pensando cómo el hombre reaccionaría ante tal irreverencia.

—Deja que yo hable con el viejo y al instante se convence que los espectros no atacarían el Santuario en Siberia porque se congelarían hasta las bolas.

Aunque pareciera algo increíble, Dégel se rió por su broma y no fue una risita simple, pegó una gran carcajada. ¡Se estaba riendo y por su estupidez! Era demasiado impresionante. Kardia también rió, hasta el punto en que ambos se encontraban tentados por la risa del otro. Entre medio de las risas, tiraban más bromas y se sorprendió al notar que el santo de Acuario también podía tener humor. Era un descubrimiento sorprendente, tanto que Kardia consideraba que este hecho debería estar registrado en los documentos del Santuario mínimamente. Ya se lo imaginaba, algo como:

 _"Kardia de Escorpio un poderoso Santo quien, con sus increíbles habilidades lingüísticas y didácticas podía sacarle una risa hasta al caballero más estoico de su generación, Dégel de Acuario, también conocido como cara de iceberg para los amigos"._

Bueno, quizá nadie se pondría a registrar semejante idiotez, pero en el momento lo sintió como algo importante.

En el instante donde las risas se apagaron, el ambiente permaneció cálido de una forma agradable. Estaban a gusto uno con el otro, sorprendentemente.

—¡Qué increíble! —espetó Kardia de pronto, sin poder contenerlo— No sabía que podías reír así.

—De hecho hacía mucho que no me reía tanto —admitió con sinceridad, aunque eso sólo sirviera para agrandar el ego del escorpiano.

—Soy muy gracioso, lo sé —Como dijo, sólo le agrandaba el ego.

—Difícil de ignorar diría yo.

—Oye, tampoco te pases, Dégel.

Una nueva risa salió de los labios del acuariano, aunque esta fue mucho más pequeña y lo acompañó. Viéndolo reír, Kardia bajó cualquier enojo que se le hubiera presentado por aquel comentario.

—Te ves bien cuando ríes —comentó y Dégel lo miró sorprendido, seguro no se esperaba algo como eso—. Seguro a tu novia le gusta mucho.

Un instante de silencio se formó en la habitación, cosa que confundió a Kardia. ¿De dónde nacía esa tensión? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Novia? —repitió Dégel— ¿Qué novia?

—La tuya —Kardia levantó un poco la espalda de la pared, para hablarle más de cerca a su compañero. Como si eso ayudara a que le entendiera mejor—. Esa que tenías allá en Siberia de la infancia.

—En Siberia tengo un amigo —aclaró, pero Kardia negó con la cabeza.

—No, de ése me hablaste. Sobre que tienen una promesa y cosas cursis —Dégel lo miró molesto por ese comentario, pero Kardia lo ignoró, estaba muy ocupado tratando de recordar. No tenía tan mala memoria, casi lo conseguía, estaba en la punta de su lengua—. Yo me refiero a la chica, creo que era su hermana. Tenía nombre como de Gachapina.

—¿Lady Seraphina?

—¡Esa misma! —Lo señaló con un dedo, indicando que estaba en lo cierto—. Tu novia, Gachapina.

—Es Seraphina —corrigió— y no es mi novia.

—No me mientas, si se nota que te gusta —Kardia sonrió con malicia al ver que sus palabras ponían cada vez más incómodo a su compañero—. Háblame de ella, ¿cómo es? ¿Linda?

—No tengo por qué decirte eso —espetó con seriedad. No le agradaba hacia dónde iba la conversación—. No hables tan fácilmente de ella.

—¿Defendiendo el honor de tu dama?

—¡Que ella no es mi novia!

—Ay, qué sensible —Intentaba contener la risa para que el otro no se molestara más, pero resultaba difícil—. Yo sólo estaba preguntando, tampoco tienes que enojarte.

En cierta forma, Dégel sabía que Kardia hablaba con la verdad, pero no le creía. Quizá sí preguntaba de curioso, pero su fin verdadero era molestarlo y él como tonto estaba cayendo. Ese escorpión era tramposo, pero no pensaba seguir dándole el gusto. Lo mejor sería levantarse e irse, pero eso tampoco le parecía una opción justa. No era ningún cobarde que tuviera que huir de las tonterías de su compañero, ya llevaba bastante tiempo como para haberse acostumbrado.

Relajó su rostro y trato de serenarse. Por más que hablasen sobre algo que a él le incomodaba, tenía que estar tranquilo. Aunque era difícil, estar hablando de Lady Seraphina de esa forma no era aceptable para él y, además, era extraño.

—Sí, es linda —admitió con una voz calmada—. Pero ella es la hija del gobernador de Blue Graad, no se puede hablar tan a la ligera y...

—Sí, sí, sí —lo cortó en seguida Kardia con una seguidilla de palabras rápidas y agitando su mano delante de él—. Oh, si es tu novia eso te convertiría en emperador, rey o algo así de Siberia.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Además de que era estúpido, pensó Dégel— y ella no es nada mío más que una amiga.

—Pero te gusta, ¿o no? —La sonrisa pícara no pasó desapercibida y esa insistencia comenzaba a volver a molestar al santo de Acuario.

—No voy contestar eso —sentenció y Kardia bufó hastiado.

—Qué amargado —dijo—. ¿Al menos la besaste?

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos, que Escorpio casi rompe al ver cómo la cara de Dégel se iba transformando por eso que dijo. Se estaba por convertir en una clase de monstruo para matarlo o eso pensó, incluso sintió su cosmos levemente alterado. Si comenzaban a pelear esto sería aún más divertido. Una batalla con Dégel seguro sería más que interesante.

—No —la voz tajante de santo de Acuario amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza—. Ella no mi novia ni nada que se le parezca para hacer esas cosas.

Bien. Dégel estaba molesto. Estaba intentando que lo dejara en paz, quedando inevitablemente en evidencia. Lo que Dégel no entendía, seguramente por estar ahora enojado, era que a Kardia le encantaba esto. Molestar y sacar de quicio a todo el que podía era algo especial para él. Las personas normalmente no mostraban gran parte de sus emociones y era divertido verlos exasperados tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, con Dégel era distinto. No sólo quería molestarlo como hacía ahora, sino más que eso. Que le mostrara todas las emociones que guardaba escondidas tras esa máscara sería y estoica. Porque vamos, ambos sólo tenían quince años y el otro ya parecía un amargado de cincuenta.

Kardia se tomó un momento para prepararse antes de seguir. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, aún con la sábana cubriéndole, y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

—¿En serio no la besaste? —preguntó, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta— Qué mal novio resultante, Dégel.

—¿Acaso no piensas detenerte?

La clara sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su compañero fue la respuesta. No, no pensaba hacerlo y menos ahora que todo estaba tan divertido.

—Sólo estamos conversando —dijo con simpleza, restándole importancia a la situación—. Sólo palabras.

—Palabras que no son las indicadas.

—Eres el inteligente aquí, supongo que tú debes saberlo.

—Sí —Sin embargo, por más que Dégel no quisiera admitirlo, lo dicho por Kardia le estaba afectando. Tanto así que se imaginó levemente la escena... Turbio, muy turbio—. Además, nunca haría eso con Lady Seraphina. Ella es la hermana de mi amigo y me lleva muchos años.

—¿En serio? —espetó sin contener la sorpresa—. No sabía que eras un gerontofílico, Dégel.

Ante eso, el acuariano guardó silencio, pero no porque le ofendiera el comentario, sino porque se sorprendía de que Kardia supiera tal palabra. Quizá lo subestimaba a veces y el santo no era tan ignorante como parecía.

—No es el caso —contestó y, para no darle el gusto al otro, continuó—, pero, si otra fuera la situación, no me molestaría estar con una persona mayor.

Ahora, el sorprendido era su compañero. En definitiva, nunca se había esperado obtener alguna confesión o algo similar como lo que acababa de oír. Esto era más de lo que podía haber imaginado que Dégel le contaría. Era interesante, tenía que admitirlo, no todos los días se tiene una conversación semejante con uno de los caballeros más serios de la congregación. Esto le daba la ligera sensación de que estaba generando un vínculo de verdad, más allá del compañerismo y la amistad forzada que se veían obligados a llevar. Esto era algo verdadero y sólo de ellos; confianza.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sabía a la perfección a lo que se había referido el otro con "si otra fuera la situación", si no fuera santos de Athena. Porque, con la vida que llevaban, ¿qué relación podían entablar? Desde que eligieron ese camino sabían cómo acabarían y nadie tenía que recalcarlo. Quizás era triste para muchos, pero era lo que ellos decidían y estaban conformes. Sin embargo, si otras fueran sus vidas, quién sabe lo que pasaría. Posiblemente podrían hasta tener familia, hijos, amor y vivir muchos años; pero a personas como ellos eso no era algo que les interesara realmente.

Por más que tuvieran estas cosas bien en claro y no se desviaran de su camino, seguían siendo humanos. A veces la mente se les iba, imaginando realidades y cosas que nunca llegarían a ser. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Con simples pensamientos no dañarían a nadie. Kardia se encontró sonriendo de pronto, casi con ironía, pero no de una forma infeliz, sino contemplando qué les tocaba.

—Y supongo que ella sería tu primera opción —mencionó, continuando con la conversación.

—No te creas —La respuesta de Dégel abrió una nueva línea de pensamientos en su compañero. Esto estaba yendo por un camino mucho más propicio que el esperado.

—Vaya —dijo fingiendo asombro, más que nada para burlarse del otro—. ¿Rechazando a una mujer y sin quiera darle una oportunidad? Eres duro, Dégel.

—Tú debes saber de eso, ¿verdad? —al decir eso, se arrepintió ligeramente. Él no era nadie para hablar sobre esas cosas, pero se le había escapado, Kardia ya lo había sacado de quicio demasiado.

—¿Sobre mujeres o rechazar? —Esa pregunta la formuló con bastante seriedad, debido a que no comprendió a qué se refería su compañero. Sin embargo, Kardia no esperó respuesta. Si el otro iba a ser sincero con él, tendría que serlo también—. En realidad no sé sobre ninguno.

Contra todo pronóstico, el rostro de Dégel fue bañado por la expresión de conmoción. Observó a Kardia con sus ojos bien abiertos, como si buscara una confirmación de esas palabras. Siempre había visto al escorpiano como una persona bastante atolondrada, salvaje, que sin duda disfrutaría de ese tipo de placeres, esto era algo inesperado.

—¿Ninguno? —repitió sin salir aún de su desconcierto.

El santo de Escorpio bufó y se rascó la cabeza de una forma nerviosa, como si pensara qué estaría bien decir ahora. Era incómodo, pero suponía que se lo merecía, él había empezado con todo esto.

—Cuando estás enfermo esas cosas dejan de ser importantes —explicó y luego señaló su corazón. Dégel lo seguía atento con la mirada—. Hace años que sólo me enfoco en esto y en aprovechar cada momento hasta que me queme por completo.

Lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo repitiera. Kardía había sufrido mucho y aún lo hacía, era testigo constante de eso. Sin embargo ahí seguía. Sonriente, burlándose de todo y queriendo comerse la vida hasta el último momento que pudiera. Era impresionante, eso lo admitía, pero también creía que Kardia estaba loco. Aunque eso lo hacía ser quien era.

—Así es nuestra vida.

Una pesadez extraña cubrió el ambiente luego de que dijera eso. Dégel no era capaz de decir cuándo una angustia leve, casi imperceptible, había cubierto la habitación. Ninguno quería sentirse así y no deberían, pero el silencio ya comenzaba a ahogar.

—En fin —Kardia suspiró y enfocó la vista aburrida en su compañero—. Quería que me contaras un poco de la vida de casado, pero no hay forma de sacarte nada.

—Será porque no tengo nada que contar —contestó y al instante se sintió extraño. No entendía qué hacía ahí hablando de estas cosas que para él no eran importantes. No tenía forma de explicarlo claramente, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Tampoco has besado a nadie siquiera? —La pregunta fue como un golpe directo al estómago. ¿Qué contestar a eso? Nada. El escorpiano no necesito palabras, el silencio y la cara de Dégel se lo dijeron todo—. Oh, así que no soy el único.

—¿Tiene alguna importancia? —Dio vuelta el rostro, sintiéndose incómodo de sobre manera.

—Siempre es bueno tener cosas en común con un amigo.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para volver a sacar al acuariano de su eje. Kardia siempre era así. Explosivo, decía y hacía exactamente lo que pensaba, sin ningún reparo. Era una persona simple, sin restricciones o juramentos que lo ataran, más que sus propias condiciones. Un espíritu increíble. Cada vez que redescubría estas cosas en su compañero se sorprendía. A veces lo olvidaba y sólo se concentraba en el lado disperso de Kardia, aquella parte loca de su personalidad e impulsiva; pero también tenía cosas admirables. Le había costado un tiempo, pero logró notarlas. Dégel era muy observador, a diferencia de Kardia que a veces necesitaba que las cosas le golpearan en la frente para notarlas.

¿Amigos? Sí, a decir verdad lo eran. Pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, primero por órdenes, pero ya se habían acostumbrado mucho. Se conocían y, en cierta forma, complementaban. A pesar de no compartir mucho o nada en realidad, se llevaban extrañamente bien. Tanto así, que sentía que podría estar de cualquier forma con el otro caballero, más que una simple misión.

—Dégel —Enfocó su vista en su compañero, quien le habló con una seriedad impropia de él, incluso su expresión denotaba eso. Nada bueno podría pasar—, ¿por qué no nos besamos?

Esa pregunta cortó cualquier línea de pensamiento que pudiera producirse dentro del cerebro de Dégel. Está bien, se llevaban bien, buenos compañeros, amigos y compartían mucho desde hacía algún tiempo, ¡pero Kardia se había vuelto loco! No, claro que no, él ya lo estaba. De eso nunca tuvo dudas, pero no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Insospechado. No respondió nada, sólo miró al otro, esperando ver el signo de burla en su rostro, que le demostrara que bromeaba, pero no lo vio. ¿Era en serio?

—No es gracioso, Kardia —mencionó, sin poderlo creer aún.

—No, lo digo de verdad —dijo sin cambiar el semblante—. Hagámoslo.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No podemos hacer eso! —espetó sintiéndose alarmado y pensando en qué hacer con ese delirio repentino—. Nosotros somos compañeros, no otra cosa.

—Sólo era un beso, no que te casaras conmigo —El fastidio con el que habló Kardia indignó al santo de acuario. En serio, parecía no pensar nada de lo que decía—. No seas llorón, tampoco te voy a contagiar mi enfermedad por eso.

—No digas estupideces.

Eso ya era el colmo. Él no quería porque pensase que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo, sino porque simplemente no era lo que correspondía.

—¿Entonces? —dijo impaciente.

—¡Entonces no! —¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir preguntando? No podía concebirlo, para él era algo muy claro. Dégel se sintió muy nervioso con esa conversación, tanto que se levantó dispuesto a irse. Esto no tenía sentido para él—. Ya no preguntes eso.

—Oye, espera —Kardia lo detuvo, hasta tuvo que tomarlo de la muñeca y sostenerlo para impedir que el otro se alejara más—. Tampoco es para que te vayas, sólo fue una sugerencia.

—Deberías haberlo pensado un poco mejor —Intentó zafarse, pero Kardia no lo dejó. Al contrario, tiró de él para volver a sentarlo en la cama—. ¡Ya déjame, Kardia!

—No hasta que me digas qué te asusta —Sus palabras dejaron paralizado a Dégel. Se acercó un poco más a éste y lo miró desafiante. Una clase de desafío que ninguno quería perder— ¿Te da miedo que llegue a gustarte mucho o que sea mejor de lo que imaginaste?

—Eres un idiota —Su mano se unió en un puño y siguió haciendo fuerza junto con Kardia, por ver quién era el ganador.

—Y tú un miedoso —Por más que quisiera seguir peleando, Kardia aún seguía débil por su reciente fiebre y era algo difícil llevar adelante esta disputa.

Dégel se aprovechó de esto y logró liberar su mano del agarre le mantenía su compañero. No quería estar más ahí, participando de esa conversación que para él no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Por su parte, Kardia no quería dejarlo ir así de fácil. Aunque se soltara, lo sostuvo por los hombros y se miraron fijamente. Ambos sólo eran dos adolescentes, Santos de Athena, pero lo que hacían no dañaba a nadie. No dejarían de cumplir su deber por eso, era nada más que simple curiosidad.

—Tranquilo —dijo antes de que Dégel volviera a escaparse—, no tienes por qué huir. Si te da miedo no lo haremos.

—No tengo miedo y tampoco huyo —Por más que intentara sonar seguro, el escorpiano no le creyó una palabra—. Sólo que creo que no es lo debido.

—¿Piensas que dejaras de ser un caballero porque le des un beso a alguien? —espetó molesto por esa excusa. Si lo iba a rechazar podría inventar algo mejor—. Sabes que eso sí no tiene sentido.

El santo de Acuario apretó los dientes, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de su compañero? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en llevarle la contra con tanta fuerza? Kardia solía hacer eso, discutir y pelear con él, pero ya era demasiado. Apartó la mirada de éste, ¿qué más podría decirle? ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Esas cosas no eran para ellos.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —se animó a preguntar y, luego de unos segundos, observó a Kardia para tratar de adivinar qué pensaba. Éste parecía haberse quedado en banco, indeciso de qué responder.

De hecho, sí tenía una respuesta para eso, sólo que no sabía cómo se la tomaría el otro, pero eso no le impediría decirla.

—Porque no puedo imaginar mejor persona para compartir eso en este momento que contigo.

Dégel no podría explicar lo que sintió al oír aquello. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. En su pecho se formó una maraña de vergüenza, nervios y emoción que no supo cómo contener. Había aprendido a mantener la calma en momentos intensos, pero ciertas cosas lo superaban. No recordaba haber recibido entrenamiento para este tipo de situaciones, y ahora le costaba manejarlo. Con Kardia admitía tener una relación amena e incluso se había abierto un poco con él, charlando y compartiendo unas cuantas cosas, pero quizá era demasiado ya.

Se tomó un momento para meditarlo, sólo lo haría por la insistencia que el otro había puesto en el tema. Él, Dégel de Acuario, caballero de la décimo primera casa del Santuario de Athena, besándose con su compañero y amigo… Extraño. Sólo eso podía pensar. Sí, admitía que sería muy extraño, pero ¿desagradable? Kardia no era una persona fea, al contrario, era atractivo hasta donde sus saberes le dejaban decir, pero de ahí a considerar que sería agradable compartir algo así con él era un poco distinto. Aunque esto era una mera conjetura, no estaba seguro de nada, pero admitía que tal vez cierta curiosidad… ¡No! ¡No! No podía estar pensando en algo así. ¿Curiosidad por cómo sería besar a alguien o besar a Kardia? No, ninguna de las dos cosas podía tener. Ni siquiera entendía cómo esas ideas estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Tenía que irse o esto terminaría en cosas que ni siquiera quería saber, pero no se podía mover. Era como si de verdad pretendiera llegar a las últimas consecuencias, se estaba dejando arrastrar por Kardia y esto no estaba bien, o quizás en el fondo en parte también quería saber qué más había. Obviamente, ya todo se había salido de control.

—Dégel —lo llamó y se miraron a los ojos. ¿Cuándo Kardia se había acercado tanto a él? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sólo estaba ahí. Era el momento decisivo, ahora era cuando debía decir que no e irse, pero no dijo nada. Realmente, no supo qué debía hacer, sólo permaneció quieto en su lugar.

Quizá no tuviera nada de malo, ¿verdad? Intentó convencerse mientras sentía cómo Kardia dejaba de ejercer presión sobre sus hombros y el corazón comenzaba a latirle con velocidad. ¿En serio iba a permitirlo? No alcanzó a razonar esa pregunta, solamente se concentró en su compañero, quien llevó sus manos al rostro y se lo acarició un poco. Las manos de Kardia eran cálidas de una forma que no era capaz de describir, le acarició el pómulo con el dedo pulgar y enredó algunos dedos en los cabellos de Dégel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al santo de Acuario cuando el otro se acercó a él. Su respiración se cortó cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Kardia. Como pensó, era extraño, pero había algo más. No era desagradable, sólo raro. Los labios de su compañero se sentían afiebrados, tanto así que le estaban transmitiendo a él un increíble calor. Por más que Dégel siempre tuviera una presencia muy fría, sintió con claridad cómo en ese momento su propia temperatura ascendía.

Apenas se separó, Kardia tuvo cientos de pensamientos recorriéndole la cabeza. Sólo se había separado un poco de Dégel y el beso que compartieron había sido algo simple, un roce, pero ¿qué más podían hacer? Le hubiera gustado otra cosa, algo distinto, esas cosas que había visto alguna que otra vez por ahí. No habían sido muchas las oportunidades, pero recordaba haber visto parejas compartiendo afecto de esa forma. Besos que se veían más elaborados que el que acababa de tener con su compañero. Aunque él no supiera, quería intentarlo.

Observó a Dégel, quien lo miraba con ojos atentos y la cara un poco enrojecida. Eso era algo que le causaba cierto estupor, debido a que ni siquiera había imaginado que llegara a verlo así en algún momento. Tampoco se había preguntado por qué hacía esto y no fue capaz de hacerlo, sólo se concentró en aquel caballero que tenía enfrente. Permitió que una de sus manos siguiera acariciando el rostro de su compañero y lo observó por un momento, sin poder creer lo hermoso que era Dégel. Claro que lo sabía desde antes, pero ahora esa belleza se volvía más radiante ante él y no sabía si sería por el momento o porque en serio estaba loco como le solían decir.

Kardia entrecerró los ojos y volvió a acercarse, no creía necesitar ningún permiso ya. Rozó nuevamente sus labios con los otros, hasta que se animó a dejarlos sobre éstos y formar un nuevo beso. Dégel no se lo impidió, tampoco se quejó cuando Kardia movió los labios sobre los suyos. Era algo que comenzaba a hacer por instinto, a prueba y error, con una lentitud casi experimental. Abría su boca y atrapaba los labios de su compañero, cada vez con más seguridad en lo que hacía, hasta el punto de que llegó a morderlo levemente. Supo que esto tensó a Dégel, pero en vez de alejarse, lo siguió. Hizo los mismos movimientos torpes que él había comenzado y, poco a poco, parecían ir tomándole maña al asunto. Por un instante, incluso se olvidaron que hacía un momento estaban peleando sobre si estaba bien o no hacer ese tipo de cosas, ahora sólo se concentraron en lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos.

Una ansiedad e instintos desconocidos le llenaron el cuerpo. De repente, deseó tener a Dégel más cerca de él. Quería más de ese beso, ver hasta dónde podía llegar y qué era esa sensación que le comenzaba nacer de su interior. Kardia lo atrajo hacia él, lo abrazó y apretó la ropa del acuariano entre sus manos. La respiración se le estaba acelerando de una forma deliciosa. Por su parte, Dégel no era ajeno a este tipo de sensaciones. También era presa de esa ansiedad, podía reconocer sus nuevos y desconcertantes deseos nacer desde lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que perdiera su buen juicio poco a poco. Sus manos ascendieron, viajaron por los hombros de Kardia y también lo abrazó. El calor que irradiaba el santo de Escorpio se le hizo increíblemente placentero. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua del otro aventurarse dentro de su boca. Eran demasiado raro, pero sentirla chocar con la suya sólo provocó que sus extraños sentimientos se incrementaran.

Apretó los ojos con dolor cuando sintió que sus dientes chocaban con los de Dégel. Eran torpes, tenía que admitir eso, pero no era ningún impedimento para que quisiera seguir. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba completamente activo, incluso sentía cómo su cosmos amenazaba con querer comenzar a arder embravecido y todo por compartir un beso con aquel santo. Kardia estaba increíblemente fascinado con ese descubrimiento y sólo pensaba en obtener más.

Se separó de los labios de su compañero y notó cómo a ambos les pesaba la respiración. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la sensación de que Dégel también estaba tan ansioso como él. Quizá fuera su imaginación alterada por el momento, pero así lo creía. Un deseo incontrolable lo dominó y sus ojos miraron a su compañero como si tuviera la intención de comérselo. Casi lo hizo, en realidad. Una vez más, Kardia se acercó nuevamente a Dégel, pero se dirigió al cuello de éste. Sabía poco, pero eso no quitara de que tuviera la idea que las caricias en esa parte fueran agradables, y el instinto que lo guiaba en aquel momento lo llevó hasta ahí. Besó aquella piel con la misma intensidad que había tenido hasta el momento y dejó que sus dientes se cerraran sobre ella también, sin llegar a causar algún daño. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Dégel y al instante escuchó cómo éste suspiraba luego de morderlo una vez más. Le gustaba, no necesitaba más confirmación.

—Kardia… espera —oyó cómo Dégel decía con dificultad, pero no quiso apartarse, aún tenía deseos de seguir—. Es demasiado.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró contra el oído del otro santo—. ¿No lo disfrutas?

—Era sólo un beso —recordó y apartó a Kardia un poco, para que pudieran verse a los ojos—. Estamos yendo muy lejos.

—¿Y por qué no ir lejos? —Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Acuario. Kardia quería más todavía, si ese deleite había encontrado dándose un simple beso, estaba ansioso por descubrir qué había si llegaban más lejos.

—No es el momento —fue la respuesta de Dégel, la cual confundió un poco a su compañero.

—¿No? —Ladeó la cabeza sin entender. ¿A qué se refería con eso de momento? —. ¿Y cuándo lo será?

—Quizá después de que aclaremos algunas cosas —Unas cuantas, hubiera querido decir Dégel, pero eso vendría para después—. Por ahora dejémoslo aquí y luego hablaremos.

Un gruñido disconforme salió de su boca. No quería dejarlo ahí, pero tampoco se opuso. Algo en los ojos y expresión de su compañero le hizo confiar en sus palabras. Dégel no le diría algo así porque sí. Tal vez tuviera razón y fuera mejor que se tomaran lo que sea que tuvieran con un poco más de calma. Sin embargo, tener calma para Kardia era complicado, pero lo intentaría.

—Si tú lo dices.

Esa respuesta, aunque resignada, sacó una sonrisa en el acuariano. Había sido más fácil de lo que creyó, pero así era mejor. No quería apresurarse. Aún necesitaba entender muchas cosas. Estos repentinos sentimientos y gusto que hasta el momento habían sido algo desconocido para él. Quizá sonara estúpido, pero de verdad necesitaba ordenarse. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería a Kardia, de una forma rara, que era mutuo y le agradaban esas cosas que acaban de compartir. Todo eso era suficiente para un día, en su opinión.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí?

¿Dormir? ¿Kardia le estaba pidiendo que se quedara a dormir con él? La primera idea de Dégel fue rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Posiblemente, la situación que se acababa de dar fue el motor principal para que aceptara y ahora se encontrara acostado en el mismo lecho que el escorpiano, mirándose ambos frente a frente.

Un nerviosismo extraño se le presentó, como si esto que estaba haciendo fuera incorrecto y debiera irse. Kardia lo notó y al instante trató de pensar algo para hacer que el ambiente se relajara.

—Anda, no te asustes —dijo llamándole la atención—, que no soy Albafica para que temas estar junto a mí.

Dégel lo miró de mala manera.

—Tampoco le temo —aclaró.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es —Al instante, Kardia se quedó pensativo—. Debe ser extraño dormir con él —mencionó, confundiendo un poco al otro—, seguro que en vez de buenas noches te pide que le digas feo, así puede dormir tranquilo.

Para su sorpresa, Dégel se rió de ese comentario y al imaginar la situación. Para colmo, Kardia seguía la broma, imitando la voz de Albafica y diciendo cosas como "No entiendo por qué todos dicen que soy hermoso. ¡Feo! ¡Soy feo!" mientras hacía caras tontas. Eso, aunque fuera muy estúpido y algo ofensivo, le ayudó a distenderse un poco.

—Tampoco creo que quieran que le digan feo —dijo luego de acabar de reírse. Era increíble lo fácil que le salía la risa con el santo de Escorpio.

—Algún día quizás haga la prueba, sólo para ver qué pasa.

—Hazlo, pero yo no estaré ahí para defenderte cuando Albafica te diga lo que piensa.

—¡Oye! ¿Permitirás que dañen a tu esposo? —comentó en forma de broma, pero sólo recibió un golpe por parte de su compañero—. ¡Auch! ¡Dégel! ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

—Creí que era el novio hasta hace un rato.

—Entre tú y yo eso no es algo que se deba discutir a mí parecer.

—Ya, vamos a dormir.

Dégel se volteó, dándole la espalda al otro caballero y cerró los ojos. No quería discutir más esas cosas, aunque supiera que Kardia no estaba hablando en serio y sólo le bromeaba, ¿pero cómo estar tan seguro? Habían compartido un momento muy comprometedor hace un rato, el cual había sido muy extraño y a la vez gratificante. Porque sí, debía admitirlo, le había gustado. Por más que no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, le había gustado hacer eso con Kardia. ¿Eso quería decir algo? ¿Será que eso no estaba bien y sólo era cosa de novios? Ellos no eran eso, pero tampoco tenían algo normal.

Pasó un rato más en silencio, donde creyó que el otro santo se había dormido. Eso pensó hasta que sintió que éste se movía. El cuerpo de Dégel se tensó al sentir un brazo sobre él y un calor conocido chocar contra su habitual frío. No se movió ni tampoco deshizo ese abrazo, pero efectivamente supo que Kardia estaba dormido al sentir la respiración tranquila de éste y la tibieza de ese brazo que lo envolvía. Aquella calidez se le hizo extrañamente arrulladora. Se sentía cómodo allí, junto a su compañero de armas, descansando y cayendo rendido en el sueño poco a poco. En ese instante no le importó qué fueran ni qué podía llegar a pasar, sólo pensó en Kardia y en que no recordaba alguna vez que hubiera estado tan cómodo a la hora de dormir.

* * *

Siempre que escribo me pregunto por qué mis fics son tan... simples. No sé si es porque me gustan las cosas así o porque no me da la cabeza para pensar algo más elaborado. Creo que las dos cosas(?)

Algunas cuestiones respecto del fanfic: No sé a qué edad obtuvieron sus armaduras los muchachos, yo estimo que a los catorce más o menos por lo que vi. No sé si en algún lugar dice, no lo vi, sólo sé que Kardia y Dégel tienen la misma edad. Y Dégel en su Gaiden tenía 17 años. Así que estimo que a esas edad podrían haberlas obtenido. ¿Por qué no? Si en el clásico Milo, Camus y Mu las obtuvieron a los 7 años, no veo el problema. Eso por un lado, por otro: No me gusta que Dégel, ni ningún caballero, tenga intereses románticos femeninos. Son caballeros, muchachos, su única mujer es Athena y para protegerla, el resto no existe. Así que no me gusta Seraphina por eso, pero me pareció interesante incluir la idea en este fanfics.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Seguro escriba alguna cosita chiquita porque tengo mucho que hacer entre trabajo y estudio. La vida real es exigente.

Muchas gracias siempre a los que se molestan en leer. Nos vemos la próxima.

Saludos!


End file.
